herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Numnum22/Oz Characters similarities with other heroes: Tin Woodman
This is the Tin Woodman aka the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. and these are the heroes similar to him: Gallery Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin (Disney) Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Bender.png|Bender Bending Rodriguez (Futurama) C-3PO.png|C-3PO (Star Wars series) Baymax in Suit.png|Baymax (Disney's Big Hero 6) Herccolored.png|Hercules (Disney) RodneyCopperbottom.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) 130px-StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh (South Park) Chris Griffin.png|Chris Griffin (Family Guy) Iron Man Mk L 2.png|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Red Tornado DCAU 001.png|Red Tornado (DC Comics) Dimitri (Anastasia).jpeg|Dimitri (Anastasia) Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania).png|Jonathan Loughran (Hotel Transylvania) Prince Eric.png|Prince Eric (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) PeterPan2.jpg|Peter Pan (Disney) Guy Standing Fly.png|Guy (The Croods) Sirdidymus.png|Sir Didymus (Labyrinth) Buzz 2.png|Buzz Lightyear (Disney's Toy Story series and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Prince Charming.jpeg|Prince Kit Charming (Disney's Cinderella series) Rainbow Dash 3.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 1987 Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Casey-80.jpg|Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 123 Omega.gif|E-123: Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) Penny ProfilePic 2.png|Penny Polendina (RWBY) Phoebus.png|Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Prince.jpg|The Prince (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) Prince.png|Prince Phillip (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Tarzan Character.png|Tarzan (Disney) 1250.jpg|Peter Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia series) CharacterArt-fred-SD.png|Fred Jones Jr. (Scooby-Doo series) Tommy Movie.png|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers series) Tommy Pickles.jpg|Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) Nigel Uno.png|Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) Avatar Aang.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Han Solo in Star Wars- The Force Awakens .png|Han Solo (Star Wars series) Optimus Prime (1).png|Optimus Prime (Transformers series) Branch trolls.png|Branch (Trolls) Cogsworth transparent.png|Cogsworth (Disney's Beauty and the Beast series) Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Character.jen.jpg|Jen (The Dark Crystal) Alice-in-Wonderland-White-Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo (Muppets) Mowgli large.png|Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book series) ThJ3ME15P2.jpg|Link Larkin (Hairspray! The Musical) Rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-image.jpg|Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) The Missing Link.png|The Missing Link (Monsters Vs. Aliens series) Tulio.jpg|Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) Noahkjaskd.JPG|Noah Carver (Power Rangers Megaforce) Garrett.png|Garrett (Quest For Camelot) Eeyore.png|Eeyore (Disney's Winnie the Pooh series) Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) 172px-Trent.png|Trent (Total Drama series) Donkeyshrek-0.jpg|Donkey (Shrek series) Megamind.png|Megamind Diego (Ice Age).png|Diego (Ice Age Series) Don Carlton.png|Don Carlton (Disney/Pixar's Monsters University) 275px-BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee (Transformers G1) Sir 1023.jpg|Sir 1023 (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) 4479803-vision.jpg|Vision (Marvel Comics) Ezra Bridger with Lightsaber promo.png|Ezra Bridger (Star Wars Rebels) Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) Zak Ferngully.jpg|Zak Young (Ferngully) Publicenemiesgoingghostdanny.jpg|Danny Phantom 250px-Erza Anime S2.png|Ezra Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Derek grin.sized.jpg|Prince Derek (The Swan Princess series) Tack.png|Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) Krustytheclown.png|Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) Milhouse.PNG|Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) Sheen.png|Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron series and Planet Sheen) Cat Noir Render.png|Cat Noir (Miraculous) 907988-orazio large.jpg|Horace Horsecollar (Disney Universe) Blastoise.png|Blastoise (Pokemon) Empoleon.jpg|Empoleon (Pokemon) 250px-254Sceptile.png|Sceptile (Pokemon) 503Samurott.png|Samurott (Pokemon) 250px-724Decidueye.png|Decidueye (Pokemon) 658AGreninja.png|Greninja (Pokemon) 402px-157Typhlosion.png|Typhlosion (Pokemon) 258px-RMK1425GM z.jpg|Prince Naveen (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) XR_Pixar.jpg|XR (Disney/Pixar's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) 290px-Drill-Sergeant 03.jpg|Drill Sergeant (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) 290px-9853679 2.jpg|Chop Chop (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) Magna Charge.png|Magna Charge (Skylanders: SWAP Force) Wind-Up.jpg|Wind-Up (Skylanders: SWAP Force) 258px-Kristoff frozen 2013.jpg|Kristoff (Disney's Frozen) Harry Potter 7th year.jpeg|Harry Potter (Harry Potter series) Names Brooklyn sized.jpg|Brooklyn (Disney's Gargoyles) Jonny quest-show.jpg|Jonny Quest Flik.png|Flik (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) Antz-z-dancing.jpg|Z 4195 (Antz) OTHRJ.jpg|RJ the Racoon (Over the Hedge) Robin-hood.jpg|Robin Hood Marty the Zebra.png|Marty the Zebra (Madagascar series) Beaker.png|Beaker (Muppets) Diddy Kong SSB4.png|Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) MarioSMBW.png|Mario (Super Mario series) Jeremy Johnson.png|Jeremy (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) 137px-202px-Eddy.jpg|Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) 776289-codym large.jpg|Cody Maverick (Surfs Up series) 402px-Bert smile.png|Bert (Sesame Street) ElmoLaughing.jpg|Elmo (Sesame Street) HerryMonster1.jpg|Herry Monster (Sesame Street) Bottles2.png|Bottles (Banjo-Kazooie series) John rolfe.jpg|John Rolfe (Disney's Pocahontas 2) Robbie Sinclair.jpg|Robbie Sinclair (Dinosaurs) Zazu, The Lion King (2).png|Zazu (Disney's The Lion King series) Thewild nigel.jpg|Nigel the Koala (Disney's The Wild) Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Frozone.png|Frozone (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) Lazlo.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Maus1.jpg|Die Fladermaus (The Tick) Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck Gizmoduck.jpg|Gizmoduck (Disney's Ducktales) Roronoa Zoro.png|Zoro (One Piece) BB-Peck.png|Peck the Rooster (Barnyard) Coco.png|Coco (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) FreddytheFerret.png|Freddy the Ferret (Barnyard) Sanji Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Sanji (One Piece) Nigel.png|Nigel (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo) FTH.png|Ryu (Street Fighter) MM10-MegaMan.png|Mega Man (Mega Man series) Fox McCloud Adventures.jpg|Fox McCloud (Star Fox series) Blinky large.jpg|Blinky (Bucky O'Hare) Wembley Fraggle.jpg|Wembley (Fraggle Rock) Rash by fu reiji-daej6n4.png|Rash (Battletoads series) FalcoSmash.jpg|Falco Lombardi (Star Fox series) Ronald.jpg|Ronald McDonald (McDonalds series) Weiss ProfilePic Timeskip 2.png|Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Taranee.jpg|Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.) Filburt.png|Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) Nora ProfilePic 4.png|Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) Hank FD.jpg|Hank (Disney/Pixar's Finding Dory) Dunlap.jpg|Dunglap (CatDog) Fish-out-of-Water-chicken-little-23921083-300-400.jpeg|Fish-Out-Of-Water (Disney's Chicken Little) Osmosis Jones.png|Osmosis Jones Gomez.gif|Gomez Addams (The Addams Family) Sinbad.png|Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) 2131.jpg|Archer (Small Soldiers) Sailor Mars 15.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Clockwork Render.png|Clockwork (Ben 10) David Kawena.jpg|David Kawena (Disney's Lilo and Stitch) 221 - Sparky.jpg|Sparky (Disney's Lilo and Stitch series) Torkoal.png|Torkoal (Pokemon) 600px-074Geodude.png|Geodude (Pokemon) 20100623134955!Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo (Ben 10) Ace.png|Ace (Disney's Lilo and Stitch) Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Hoodwinked-kirk-kirkendal-2005.png|Kirk the Woodman (Hoodwinked series) 240px-GIJoesteeler3.gif|Steeler (G.I. JOE series) JacquesLaLean.jpg|Jaques LaLean (Beetlejuice) Luka_(Bayonetta).jpg|Luka Redgrave (Bayonetta series) 300px-SG Illus Bouncer Crop LoRes1.jpg|Bouncer (Skylanders: Giants) Category:Blog posts